In the Dark
by sabrina bayonet
Summary: And I felt glad to have her, to think that she's mine, because in the dark she would be that star I know I can rely on.


Jade's POV

Before anything, I want to clear some points. First of all, I didn't agree at all to this, Cat literally dragged me here, of course I complained and everything but she came up saying we should go out since we are couple. That's right, we're together. And it's saturday night so I guess she's right, a little fresh air would do me good. I don't know how she deals with me every day, because even my mom can't, but oh well, yes, you could say we're in love. Now, second of all, she looks good in that dress. I mean, she always looks good but today she's just gorgeous and I have a strong urge to kiss her, the only good part of this is that we're going to be in a slightly dark place. When I smelled the fresh popcorn, she shrieked happily and let go of our entwined hands, then went straight to counter. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. Well, you can guess now where we are.

"C'mon, it'll be fun." she said looking at me and then choosing a medium size popcorn for the both of us. I tilted my head and forced a smile. She then, picked the beverages and chose, of course, some candy. I paid for everything and we waited in line to enter the room. She was the one who bought the tickets to some sappy teenage movie that I'm pretty sure I'm gonna hate, that's why I didn't even asked for the name of it. I would've pick some bloody action movie, but I don't to have a frightened Cat on my shoulder, plus she tends to cover her eyes with her hands on the 'scary parts', as she called them.

When we entered I realized there weren't many people. We seated in the last row, that's my favourite spot in a movie theatre. The movie hadn't started, there was a relaxing background music, more like music to fall asleep while you listen to it. The moment we sat, Cat started eating away the popcorn, I wasn't hungry. Anything to keep her happy.

"I seriously didn't want to come." I said honestly looking at her, she turned to face me and furrowed her brows. Cute is the perfect word to describe her right now.

"You didn't have to." she replied licking the salt on her lips. Fuck, she does it on purpose. She doesn't know how that really turns me on. You could think she's naive and innocent, but hell no, she's not. She licks her lips every time, just to tease me, to see how I would react. Ugh, it's really frustrating.

"I know." I said still looking at her lips.

"Then why did you come?"

"Because of you." I said nonchalantly. I know it was cheesy but it was worth to say it because now she's blushing and looking even cuter, I couldn't help it and smiled a little too. The lights dimmed indicating that the movie was about to start. In the light of the screen her red velvet hair was like a big shining billboard and I felt glad to have her, to think that she's mine, because in the dark she would be that star I know I can rely on. I found her hand and entwined our fingers, she looked at our hands and then at the screen. I couldn't resist it and reached her to kiss her cheek, to my surprise she put down the popcorn in the floor and then turned to face me, she leaned in and kissed my lips, I continue the kiss, feeling that familiar heat in the pit of my stomach. I rested my hand on her cheek, caressing it while pressing harder into the kiss, she moaned. I broke the kiss and looked at her. I turned to see if anybody caught us but no, nobody turned to look at us, phew. That was close.

"You have to be silent, kitty." I whispered in her ear, she nodded. I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to me, so now she's sitting on my lap. I smiled through the kiss. This is the only reason I came. I felt one of her hands going up to my hair and the other on the hem of my shirt. I put hand on her hand on my waist to stop her a little. We're not going to cross the line, not in here. We've done it outside our bed, and I said _our_ because it's practically ours.

"Jade?" she asked between kisses. I felt hypnotized by her touch, her hand was running through the inside of my shirt, tracing circles on my bare stomach. I love when she does that, it feels relaxing and it makes me slowly close my eyes, enjoying the moment.

"Hmph?" I managed to get out.

"Do you regret coming here?" she said going down and kissing my neck, that's my hot spot. I let out a very soft moan and she stopped, looked at me and put her index finger on my lips indicating me to be quiet. Then she took my wrists and pulled it above my head, resting them in the wall behind me. After several minutes she let go of me and faced me smiling. I love this side of her, _dominant_. You never know when it's coming but when it does it's like a piñata and you get all the candy, and in this case that candy is sweet Cat.

"You never answered my question." she whispered smirking. That's what she wanted, to say that I like this place, no matter what movie. Well after the make out session we just had, I guess I do. Actually, once I had the thought to bring her here to exactly _this_ but I wasn't sure if she'd want to. But now I'm sure.

"Let's just say we could come more often." I replied and kissed her once more.


End file.
